


The Spider and the Triple-Changer

by Madam_Feline



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kisses, Romance, Self-Harm, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, future interfacing, i don't know what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Feline/pseuds/Madam_Feline
Summary: They hate each other with a passion. But what happens when they slowly begin to realize there love for each other?Rated T for safety and future interfacing.





	1. Chapter 1

This a load of slag, Blitzwing thought to himself as he continued to walk through the forest, his Icy persona currently in control. He hated Earth flora and fauna. He hated it especially when the leaves brushed by his armor, leaving him with an odd sensation. But the techno-organic beside him seemed to think other wise. His optics slowly found there way to Blackarachnia as she examined what human's called flowers with much enthusiasm.

"Do jou really like zoes zhings?" Blitzwing asked his Icy persona dominant.

"Yeah. There beautiful" Blackarachnia replied plucking a flower from the ground and placing it in the middle of her servo(hand). But then her voice became harsh. "What's it to you three-face?"

"Jou should check jour attitude bug!" Blitzwing snarled his Hothead persona now in charge. "Or I vill have to teach jou a lesson."

"I'm not a bug you psycho!" She snarled in response. She felt a slight pang of sadness over take her spark. None of the other Decepticon's knew how much she hated her techno-organic form. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of them. "And quit taking cheap shots at my techno-organic form!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Seems like I struck a nerve~" Blitzwing teased his Random persona now dominant. Out of all Blitzwing's stupid persona's Random had to be one of the worst. He knew just how to push her buttons.

"This is a useless mission!" She growled changing the subject while trying to keep calm. "It's obvious there's no energon out here anyway!"

"Vor vonce I agree vich you" Blitzwing agreed. He was slightly shocked not to get any backlash from the techno-organc. He looked at her optics. She looked so sad. This tugged at his spark strings. If there was one thing he knew about Blackarachnia. It was that she didn't show pain.

"Are jou arlight?" He questions looming over her slightly.

"Well-" She looked up at him. He could see it in her optics. He could see that she was hurting, and that a lot of that hurt had to with him. "Why does it matter to you three-face?"

He flinched for a moment. He didn't expect her to become to angry and harsh so soon. He could her his Hothead personality screaming in the back of his processor. Yelling at him to let him take control and 'squish the stupid insect'. He shook it off and continued to inch closer to the femme.

Blackarachnia could only glare as Blitzwing stood there in silence. That is when she noticed how close he was. Her spark skipped a beat. She never noticed how fraggin' tall he was until know. Her optics softened as her mind wandered to Optimus. She had loved Optimus back then. Back when she was Elita One. But after she was mutated into this horrid form, she couldn't face Optimus. Not because she afraid of what he thought. But because she was filled with so much anger and hatred for him. She wanted him to hurt. Badly. Like she had. She looked at Blitzwing again. She never noticed how handsome he really was. He was closer than before, and getting closer still until there faceplates were only inches away.

She wanted to kiss him.

But she did not.

She turned around and continued to scout for energon. Her spark beating a mile a minute. She longed to turn back around and kiss him anyway. But she forced herself to go back to her task. But unknown to her she was walking away from a very heartbroken Blitzwing.


	2. Baby don't cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Mentions of past self-harm in the chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> ((See end of chapter for more notes))

Blackarachnia sat alone in her berth room. How could she have let him get so close? And worse, why didn't she make him back away. Sighing slightly she offlined her optics. She hadn't let a mechanic get that close to her since Optimus. The clenched her denta at the thought of that mech. She loved him. And he abondoned her. He didn't even bother to look. She clenched her servos as she felt the urge to cry. She dug her claws into her arm, spilling some energon out of the newly formed cut.

"Are jou all right?" 

Suddenly filled with shock she sat up and snapped her head in the direction of the voice. There she saw Blitzwing. She grit her denta angry for allowing herself to show sadness in front of him for the second time. 

"I'm fine." 

It was an empty lie and he knew it. Blitzwing's spark was hit by a slight wave of sadness and guilt. 

"Don't lie to me." He retorted. His voice sympathetic and firm.

Blackarachnia was slightly taken aback. Could it be that he cared? She looked at him. In his optics. There was sympathy there. She cast her optics downward. When she first had gotten her techno-organic form she had hated herself so much that she hurt herself. Back then there was just something so..... Satisfying about spilling her own energon. it was how she expressed her hatred for herself. And she did it more often then she would like to admit. Her eyes landed on one of her scars. Was the newly formed cut, long and deep, but thankfully partially covered by her amour. 

After about forever without getting an answer Blitzwing slowly walked to her and took a seat next to her on her berth. Then he saw it. A scar. Partially covered by her arm armour. He spark nearly dropped to the floor.

"How did jou get zhat?" He questioned. For once all his personalities were silent. They all knew what the answer was but hoped that they were wrong. Suddenly Hothead took control.

"Vhere did jou get zhat cut?! Answer me!" 

Turning her back to him she uttered two words. So quietly his audio receptors almost didn't pick it up.

"Go away."

"I can't just do zhat." Blitzwing replied his Random personality dominant. Random spoke with unusual seriousness. She turned to face him and his spark nearly broke into pieces. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please go away."

Instead of leaving he rapped his arms around her. She continued to cry. But he stayed. He wouldn't leave until she felt loved again.

"Baby don't cut." Blitzwing begged, all three of his persona begged that time. He was afraid. Afraid of losing the femme he cared for most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little heavy. I'm sorry if this triggers anything for you guys. And I don't know when but I will eventually do a lemon with these two. I just don't know when. That's all for now. Please comment and tell me what you think. I got inspire but a song called "Baby Don't Cut" it's good and I really recommend it.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally done with the first chapter! WHOOOO!!!  
> Please comment and review.


End file.
